


The Pacifier

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He kidnaps you, He's asking for trouble, Mentions of Blood, NO Swearing, No Smut, Tony Stark is a brat, You and Banner are in love, You and Hulk are friends, angst if you squint, but it's for a good cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Tony Stark just can't help himself. He loves to push people's buttons. It's how he's always lived his life. Then he meet's Bruce Banner and it's almost like being challenged to a dare.When pushing Bruce's buttons finally makes the Hulk emerge, Tony realizes just how ill equipped he actually is to deal with the problem.So he flies off into the night to find the one person who can calm the beast. You.There's just one problem, you're a heavy sleeper and Tony's short on time.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Beauty and her Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	The Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who I've randomly been vibing on lately?
> 
> Bruce Banner, baby!

It was the wind that woke you up. It woke you up because you distinctly remembered closing the window before you went to bed and you most certainly DID NOT remember having magical surround sound windows that were capable of blowing wind all around you. 

You opened your eyes wearily and jolted upright so hard, you almost flung yourself out of the arms of the man that was currently FLYING YOU THROUGH THE AIR. 

“What the hell?!” You screeched as Iron Man scrambled to catch you before you free fell. 

“Hey! Whoa! You’re okay! It’s just me! It’s just Tony!” Tony’s face place lifted to give you further proof that the madman carrying you really was the inventor. 

“I don’t give a damn who you are Tony! Why the hell am I a thousand miles above the ground?! How’d you even get me out of bed!? What the HELL is going on?!” 

Tony winced at your piercing yells. “Sorry! I’m sorry! Okay?! But you’re a deep sleeper and when I couldn’t wake you up . . .” 

“You thought the best thing to do would be to cart me halfway across the world in just my nightgown?!” 

“. . . It’s not halfway across the world. It’s just downtown.” 

The look you shot him would have killed lesser men. Tony winced again. 

“It’s Banner.” He said. “We have a code green.” 

“What are you waiting for? Faster!” You ordered, wrapping your arms around the billionaire's neck as he shot faster towards the tower. 

You and Bruce had met not long after his lab accident. Hulk had still been raging and had been keeping the scientist locked inside. Hulk had fled the city in an effort to protect the both of them. His path had led the two right to you. You’d been in the forest fleeing from your life from your kidnappers who were right on your trail. 

Hulk had taken one look at your tear streaked face as you’d stumbled to a stop. You’d reached out a single hand, covered in scrapes and scratches, pleading for help and Hulk had immediately turned all 1,400 lbs of raging beast on your attackers. 

When he’d finished, he approached you carefully as though you could be afraid of him after he’d saved your life. It was him who reached out to you at that point. He’d been hesitant and nervous. Afraid after having just been born into a world of violence. 

You’d thrown your whole body at his hand, squeezing yourself around his wrist with everything you’d had. Hulk had calmed in that moment. The beast finally feeling safe. 

When Bruce had emerged, terrified and shaking only a few minutes later, you’d taken that in stride too. You’d helped him up and the two of you had stumbled into town together. Neither of you mentioned the bodies left in your wake or the trauma either of you had gone through. 

You’d been nearly inseparable ever since. The one exception had been the attack on New York. 

Bruce had joined the Avengers then but he hadn’t wanted you anywhere near it. You were a secret from everyone on the team except Tony. Tony only knew about you because he wouldn’t stop pushing. 

The tower lit up the night sky as Tony rushed you towards the landing pad next to the penthouse. He eased you to your feet and you shakily walked towards the door, waiting for the spinning rims that appeared to strip him of his armor. 

“You sure you can handle this?” Tony asked worriedly, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. 

You nodded firmly. “Hulk and I have an understanding.” You said. 

Tony nodded slowly but you could tell he didn’t believe you. 

You didn’t care what he thought. 

Tony led you inside. He disappeared for a second and reappeared with a robe in his hands. You took it gratefully, your skin still chilled from the field trip you’d just taken. 

“Come on, Vin Disel; The Pacifier. He’s in the labs.” 

Tony led you to the elevator and moved to follow you but you held up a hand. “It’s better if I go alone.” You said. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and watched your expression for any sign that you might be lying. 

You weren’t. 

Eventually, he nodded his head. “Alright. Fine. But I’ll be watching on cams. One thing doesn’t look right and I’m shutting the whole thing down.” He warned. 

You nodded as you clutched the robe tighter to yourself and backed onto the elevator. Tony reached around and pressed a button before he withdrew. “Good luck.” He offered. 

You smiled at him. 

The elevator ride was quick and for that you were grateful. Though you’d never seen the Hulk hurt, you knew the lab had dangerous chemicals and weapons that both Bruce and Tony were working on. You didn’t want to test out his invulnerability just now. 

You heard the roars of the beast before the doors opened and your heart hurt at the sounds of his fear. 

When the elevators dinged, you glanced up to see the lab in ruins. Tony was going to be pissed. 

“Hulk.” You whispered, stepping off the elevator and moving towards the raging creature. Hulk spun around immediately at the sound of your voice. Some of the tension bled out of his shoulders immediately, but you could still see the tense way he was holding himself. You stepped towards him carefully and raised your hand just like you’d done all those years ago. 

Hulk watched you carefully as you neared him. Each step that took you closer, a little more tension bled away from him. 

Unfortunately, Tony had been in a rush when he’d kidnapped you and you hadn’t been wearing shoes when you’d gone to bed. You were still a few feet away when you stepped on a piece of glass and sliced your foot open. 

You winced and faltered and Hulk immediately tensed back up. The two of you glanced down in unison to see red spots staining the floor. 

Hulk ROARED. 

You heard the elevator ding behind you and Iron Man flew in behind you, gauntlets charging, almost ready to fire. You spun around and shook your head desperately, waving at him to stay back. Tony’s face-plate slid up once again and he shot you a look that clearly showed he thought you were out of your damn mind. You just might be, but you knew you could do this. 

Tony took a step towards you and Hulk tensed and starting pawing at the ground with one of his feet. Tony took a step away from you as the beast snarled. 

Hulk watched Tony back away from you and immediately quieted. He kept a distrusting eye on Tony and his weapons as Hulk took a step towards you. From your position on the floor you held out a hand again. “I can’t walk, sweetie. You have to come to me.” You murmured, completely ignoring the superhero stilled poised for attack behind you. 

There was a softness in the beast’s eyes as he nodded to himself and stepped towards you. Every now and again, he’d shoot another glare in Tony’s direction, but the billionaire kept frozen behind you. You reached up towards Hulk with both arms as he got closer and Tony watched in amazement as the beast took a seat beside you before he plucked you from the ground and cradled you against his chest. 

“Safe.” He grumbled as you stroked his chest. 

“He can talk?!” Tony mock whispered in shock. 

You and Hulk ignored him as you hummed something soothing under your breath and let the rigidness drain out of your beast’s form. Slowly, trapped in a world that was just your own, you felt Hulk begin to shudder. His muscles softened under your touch and the green faded from his skin until eventually, you were cradled in Bruce’s lap. His forehead pressed against your hair as squeezed you tightly to him. 

“I’ll be damned.” Tony murmured, dropping his arm as he watched the scene unfold. 

Banner shook under you and it took you a few seconds to realize he was laughing. You pulled away from his chest to look him in the eye. He was doing his best not to glance around at the destruction his other part had done while he’d been out of it. You could already see the guilt beginning to build in his eyes. You shook your head quickly and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Don’t do that to yourself, mister. It wasn’t your fault.” He nodded and pressed his forehead against yours. 

Tony took the opportunity to step closer to the two of you. “Hate to interrupt this touching reunion . . .” He started. 

Bruce sighed. 

“. . . But you are dying my floors red.” 

You and Bruce glanced up at Tony before the two of you followed his line of sight to your foot which was still dripping blood against the floor. 

A snarl ripped through Bruce’s throat and you whipped your head around to see green already tinging the edges of his eyes. Tony stumbled back in a panic but you reached out and quickly cupped Bruce’s face in your hands. “It’s okay, big guy. It’s okay. Bruce is gonna fix me up. Okay? He’ll fix me up good as new but I need him to do it. Alright?” 

You could practically see the fight that went on inside Bruce’s head but eventually, logic ran out and the green faded away, leaving an exhausted Bruce in its wake. 

He leaned forward and kissed you. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Anytime.” You whispered back. 

You climbed off his lap and Tony stepped towards you quickly sweeping you into his arms before you could step on anymore glass or embed the glass already in your foot, further into your skin. 

“Let’s get the two of you down to medbay.” He offered kindly. “Then I think you should probably stay here, Pacifier.” 

“Pacifier?” Bruce asked, as he followed the two of you to the elevator. 

“Anyone who can calm The Hulk down like that deserves a cool superhero nickname. Don’t you think?” Tony said. 

You and Bruce glanced at each other wryly before the both of you shook your heads adamantly. Tony scoffed. 

“Whatever. You’ll come around.” 

You chuckled under your breath. “I don’t think I’m cut out for the life of a superhero, Tony. Especially not if it means waking up in the middle of the night thousands of feet off the ground after having just been stolen right out of bed.” 

“You WHAT?!” Bruce raged as the elevator doors slid shut. 

Tony swore under his breath and spun you around, dropping you and pulling your waist against him, using you as a human shield. 

You reached your hands out towards Bruce and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked earlier, and it seems like other people are vibing on this pairing too. So! I've started a series. If you want email updates when I post (which will be sporadically and as the inspiration hits) then subscribe to the "Beauty and her Beast series".
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
